


Born from Desperation

by achangeofmagic



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achangeofmagic/pseuds/achangeofmagic
Summary: Time is almost out before the curse can be lifted. The arrival of a beautiful girl leads Lumiere to have sinful thoughts on how to break the curse. The Beast is eager to listen.
Relationships: Beast/Belle (Disney), Belle/Lumiere (Disney)
Kudos: 94





	Born from Desperation

His heart beat with a quickened anticipation, or at least that’s what he thought it should feel like. Lumiere couldn’t actually feel a beating heart as he was currently made of tarnished metal with waxed candles for hands. He could remember being flesh once, the feeling of breathing heavily when excited. He was sure he would be doing that too.

This excitement wasn’t from joy but one borne from the poison of a sinful idea. To become flesh again, flesh would have to be pierced. Blood needed to be spilt; not through treacherous murder, but through forced copulation. Sadly, he did not have the physical traits nor the destiny to be the one who enacted the deviant task, but he was once the master of such arts. His pupil was also something other than what he had been born, but the prince had been allowed to maintain corporeal flesh in the form of a beast. He was magnificent; muscles that could give him the strength of ten oxen, soft fur that would make any wolf envious, tusks that could rip apart sinew, and curved horns that would intimidate any rival.

This Beast that was once a man had to break a curse, one that he and his subjects had been unable to lift for over a decade. The remedy: Find someone to love. What was love? Feelings were fleeting. Actions spoke louder than words. And it was action that Lumiere persuaded his master, the Beast, to take when the opportunity appeared.

A girl, no more than eighteen, had traded places with her father who the Beast imprisoned for trespassing and thievery. The man had gotten lost in a storm and found their cursed castle. Having been bored and lonely for so many years, all the servants of the castle, though now household objects and furniture through the curse, did their best to show hospitality to the stranger. But upon his leaving, the man snapped a rose from a prized bush in the garden, which enraged the Beast. When asked why he tried to steal from those who showed him such kindness, the man confessed of his daughter’s simple request for a rose as a gift on his journey. It was three days after the Beast had locked the man in the dungeon that a visitor came.

Apparently, the horse with which the man had arrived returned home and was able to lead his only family member, a daughter, to where he had disappeared. She found her father curled against himself for heat in the cold cell. Angered and wanting an explanation, she turned to search for the one who imprisoned him. She gasped finding the Beast beside her, Lumiere in his hand for illumination. Lumiere instantly noticed the long lashes over her hazel eyes, the darkness of her chestnut hair, the mauve color of her lips as she lashed accusations against his master. In the end, at hearing that her father was imprisoned because of a gift she requested, she considered it her fault for the situation. She insisted her father be freed and that she take his place. The Beast agreed and the guards, men who had been transformed into the suits of armor they once wore, helped remove the father and lead him to his horse. The girl screamed at how forcefully her father was removed and tried to follow them, but the Beast held her back. She eventually relaxed her body, sobbing in defeat. She didn’t resist as the Beast carried her in one arm while holding Lumiere aloft to light their way to the room that would become her new home.

An idea sparked in Lumiere’s mind, a sinful whisper of a thought. This girl was beautiful, so much so that it was even her name: Belle. Judging by the few petals left on the rose meant to keep time of the deadline, there was less than a week left for any possibility for the curse they were all under to be broken. Maybe Fate had destined this girl to be the means of breaking the curse. The Beast was to love and be loved. There was no time to create romance; could the love needed to break the curse just be the physical act of making love? One would not expect any human to have coitus with a beast. Wasn’t the curse created in the first place because the Beast, when he had been a young man, refused to make love with the Enchantress?

“Master, what do you think of Belle?” Lumiere casually asked his master as he prepared for sleep.

“She is very outspoken for a peasant. I have never seen a girl so spirited.”

“And how does that make you feel?” Lumiere needed to know if the Beast was attracted to Belle, for if he weren’t, there would be no hope to interest him in what he was going to suggest.

“I’m not sure if I want to congratulate her on her boldness or if I want to tear her throat out.”

Lumiere smiled, “She is beautiful, no?”

“Yes, more beautiful than any courtier I can remember.” the Beast sighed.

“What chance do you think there would be in getting her to break the curse?”

Beast stiffened, “What?”

“She is beautiful. You are male, she is female. Perhaps Fate brought her now, at this time. With only one week left until the curse becomes permanent, don’t you think you should see if being with her is what is needed?”

“By that, you mean mating her?” His blue eyes flashed in contemplation of the idea.

“There are many types of love. Love of the soul, that spiritual connection, you don’t have time for. But the act of physical love.”

“What if she doesn’t want to?”

“In all honesty, she is your prisoner, to do with as you will.”

The Beast lowered his head, “You know I have never been with a woman. How will…?”

“Sire, if you allow me to assist you...remember, I was the royal butler, in which one of my roles was to have the knowledge of how to please my masters, any way necessary.”

“So, you could teach me?”

“Enthusiastically. Would you want to go to her now, or wait until morning?” Oh how he hoped his master said now.

“Love making generally happens in the dark, does it not?”

“Well, the act can occur at any time of day, in any location if one is discrete. But as she is in her room, most likely expecting you to come to her…”

“Expecting me?”

“Well, yes, after all she is your prisoner and most likely will expect you to take her body. You are her master now.”

“It is expected for prisoners to be…”

Lumiere nodded, “Usually it is to set a precedent on who is dominant. You do not want her thinking she has freedom nor that you are weak. Exert your authority over her. Claim her.”

There was a slight movement in the Beast’s groin, his member coming to life at the thought. After a few deep breaths and a nod of his head, the Beast said, “Show me.”

As they journeyed to the wing of the castle the girl slept, Lumiere reminded his master, “Perhaps I should be the one to first see the girl. Your form may frighten her, and your large size may be too much for her body without preparation. Women are delicate creatures and need to be prepared for the intrusion of our male forms. A girl of her age may not be familiar with a man’s touch and you are more well endowed than any human male. Let me prepare her body for you. Plus, with myself as a distraction, when the time comes for you to enter her, she won’t resist as much.”

A glance down at his master’s growing erection easily told him his discussion was stimulating. The master’s member was longer than his candelabra and as thick as a man’s forearm. Preparing Belle for such an intrusion would be very necessary.

“Watch what I do with her so you will know what strokes and places she likes to be touched. When a woman is touched properly, there will be a moment where her body convulses in pleasure. That will be the best moment for you to take over as her body should be ready by then to receive you.” Lumiere whispered.

Lumiere didn’t exactly want the other members of the household knowing their intentions as some would most likely object to the girl having no choice in the matter. When they neared her chamber, they bid all servants and guards outside her door to retire for the night. No one objected to the order of their master.

“You may hear me say things to her about you, trying to open her imagination of being with you so that when it comes, she may not reject you. But if she does, remember, she is yours to do as you please, willing or not.” Lumiere bid the Beast to open her door silently before he stepped into the room.

Lumiere was blessed in that the curse gave him three prong-like feet at the base of his candelabra shape. He had glanced at his reflection only a few times in a mirror over the decade of being in this form. His metal hands grasped candles he could light at will, as well as the candle that sat like a hat on the top of his head. His body of metal still had a face, still had a torso, but his legs were fused together. And having three instead of two feet was strange, but necessary for balance. He was thankful he could still walk, even though it was rather slow and often hard to maneuver in a straight line. And even more, he was grateful that he could detach the wax portions of his arms and that his hands still had fingers. They would come in useful tonight.

“Who’s there?” Upon hearing the door open, Belle turned on her side on the bed, her voice hoarse from crying.

There was a candle, inanimate, lit on the nightstand by the bed, but it didn’t provide light all the way to the door.

“Mademoiselle, my name is Lumiere. I was present at the exchange you made with my Master: your life for your father’s.” He illuminated his candles to make his presence known.

“What do you want?” Belle asked, sitting up on the bed.

At being just over a foot tall, Lumiere felt it a bit indignant to ask, but he must, “Ma fille, if you would, could you sit me on the bed with you? It is very difficult to hold a proper conversation with me on the floor and you up there.”

“Alright.” She stood from the bed and came to him. She looked at him a moment to figure out how to best grasp him. When her warm hand clasped his torso, he gave her a faint smile of thanks.

Once back on the bed, Belle crossed her legs and threw her arms around her knees. She wore a chemise; her day dress was flung over a chair in the corner of the room. Her eyes were puffy from her tears and her face flushed. Her lips were turned into a frown as she asked again, “What do you want?”

“You are aware that you are a prisoner here, no?” When she nodded, he smiled, “Good. As such, there are expectations in your imprisonment. Mostly, the fact that your body is now my Masters possession.”

She gasped and inched away from him, “I..I’ve never…”

“Yes, and that is why I am here, to prepare you for him.”

She violently shook her head and made to get off the bed, but he was able to block her with the fire lit on his candled arm.

“Mon cherie, you have no choice but to comply. You did not expect your imprisonment to be living here unconditionally?”

“I thought I would become a maid.” She whispered.

“That still may be so, but at night you will have other duties.”

“I don’t....he’s so…”

“He finds you quite beautiful and desires you, Belle.”

She brought her hands to cross protectively over her chest, “No...I can’t…”

“Whether or not you want this, it will happen Belle. Tonight. You must accept this as part of taking your father’s punishment.” Lumiere was quite blunt, “I am here to help your body be ready for his girth. You can either be complacent and it be enjoyable for you, or you can endure the pain that could happen without preparation.”

Belle didn’t move, didn’t say anything as she stared into space. She shook her head a few times, but then after one large intake of breath, she lowered her arms and answered, “What do I do?”

Lumiere couldn’t help but to grin deviously, “Remove your clothes and lay down.”

As Belle raised her body to her knees on the bed, she moved her arms to pull the chemise over her head. As she removed the garment, inch by inch her flesh was revealed. She wore nothing under the chemise. He heard his master growl in approval but she couldn’t hear the low tone. Belle’s skin was very pale in the light of his candles. He caught only a glimpse of her areolas before she crossed her arms over her breasts. Her long hair fell over her shoulders and half way down her back.

“Take your arms down, let me look at you.”

“Why?” Belle challenged.

“You are beautiful and I wish to see all of you.”

Slowly, Belle complied. His first glimpse of her breasts caught sight of her darker areolas, which now he could see had beautifully puckered nipples in the middle. Her breasts rose in time with her breaths, which were getting heavier and faster as the silence lingered.

“Lay down. Spread your legs”

“Why?” Belle asked again, her hand shooting to cover her sacred area.

“Because it is there I need to prepare you for my master.” Lumiere rolled his eyes, “Do you know nothing of how this is done?”

Belle shook her head, “I’ve never been, desired, as you say, by a man. I’ve never been kissed. I’ve seen others do it. I’ve heard women in the village say what needs to happen to create a child. But that’s all I know...stories. I have no experience.”

“Well, after tonight, you can say you are well experienced.” Lumiere moved himself closer to her, and tapped her hip,“Now, lay back and spread your legs.”

Belle quickly laid down and closed her eyes. Lumiere looked at the beauty before him, now at a level closer to his own. He had thought of going straight to her pleasure box, but he had always himself been a breast man. Might as well get some personal enjoyment out of it.

He could only reach one breast unless he could convince her to prop him on her belly. For now, he would see how she reacted to being touched. He made sure to douse his flames and removed the wax candles from his grasp so he could better touch her. Her breasts weren’t too large, but by no means small, about the size of large oranges. And her youth showed with how perky and flawless her nipples stood. When his cold metal arm touched her, she hitched a breath and raised her head to see what he was going to do. She said nothing, just waited for what was coming.

He grinned at her, then raised both hands to grab her flesh, to feel its weight. It was plump and rightfully curved as he massaged it. She didn’t react, but her body gave hint it was being stimulated as her nipple hardened and puckered.

“Breasts,” Lumiere began, for both her benefit and that of his master, “are beautiful things. They give life’s milk and they can be a thing of pleasure.” At that, he raised his mouth to her nipple and latched on, causing her to gasp. He rolled his tongue over her nub a few times before returning his whole mouth to take her in. After a moment he released her, noticing her eyes were closed. When she realized he had stopped, he said, “Well?”

“That was...nicer than I expected.”

“Would you like me to continue with the other?” He winked. “Place me on your stomach.”

She nodded and once he was atop her, he kneeled down to where he could better access both breasts. From his view, her breasts created a valley. They were much bigger to hold than when he had been in his human form. They would have still been a handful each for him, but at his current size it took much effort to hold with both hands, so he fondled them individually. Her untouched nipple showed her mental excitement as it was already a hard pebble awaiting his mouth. When he had been at her side, he could not fully fit the nipple in his orifice, but now with full access he was able to place the entirety in his mouth. He sucked on it a moment as hard as he could before rolling his tongue over the peak. After a few licks he used his teeth, biting down slightly, causing her to gasp. He heard a breath from his Master awaiting in the hallway, which reminded him to speak.

“Your breasts are so soft, so plump. It is a wonder no man has claimed them.”

He didn’t want to tire himself out before he could get to her most feminine part. Her head was laying against the pillow during his ministrations, but as soon as he stopped and turned around to move down her torso, her head shot up.

“What are you doing?”

“I must get you ready for my master. Do you really not know what is to happen?”

She nodded but answered as if a question, “You must widen me so he can enter...down there?”

“Yes, I must stimulate you to create sufficient lubrication and ensure you can take him. Now, spread your legs.” When she did, he jumped down and turned towards her, `Now, mon cherie, hand me my candles I left at your side.”

Her eyes widened when she grabbed the candles, “You’re going to place these in me?”

“That’s right. I assure you, it will be quite pleasurable. Here, let’s get you more comfortable so you can see what I’ll be doing. Gather all the pillows on the bed and prop them against the headboard, then lean back on them.” When she had finished her task, he moved closer to her, “Spread wide as you can and slightly lift your hips. Bon fille.”

After he reattached the candles to his hands, Lumiere lowered to his knees, if that’s what you could call them, so that he was closer to her mound. She was untouched; the curls showed she had never shaven and looked so delicate. She smelled fresh, as if she might have had a bath since she arrived. But she was dry as a bone.

“Now, mon amour, for a woman to accept what a man has to offer, there is a state of arousal she must reach. Her body must create its own lubrication to receive him, and poupee, you are dry.”

When he touched her inner thighs, she jerked and instinctively went to close her legs.

At his will, his flames came to life and he chided, “If you shut your legs on me, I’m afraid I might burn you.”

She shook her head but widened her legs for him to continue.

“Your chatte is lovely. Virgin, no? You will be surprised by how much you feel your first time.”

‘I’ve heard there is pain the first time.” Her hazel eyes implored him to tell her there would be none.

“Oui, mademoiselle. When a man enters a woman, her body must break a little. You will bleed. But some girls have no pain because they only feel the pleasure within.” He parted her labia, searching for the nub of nerves he knew would cause gratifying shocks to her system. “You see, there is a spot right here,” when he touched it she gasped,”that can easily bring instant pleasure, but we will go slow. We need your body to create juice.”

“Juice?” She asked with concern. “Do you mean...pee?”

“No, mon cherie, this is a special elixir the woman’s body creates especially to accept a man. I just have to find what your body likes for you to start flowing.” He leaned his head down, talking for his Master’s sake for him to know what he was doing in case he also had to stimulate her to further accept him.

“Now, first, I will rub like so,” He took the tip of one of his candles and rubbed it up and down her slit. When she only breathed more heavily, he asked, “Do you like the way this feels?” At her nod, he continued to rub slowly, “Up and down around your little hole.”

“There is a hole?” She barely had any volume to her question.

He grinned as he slowly pushed against the opening in her cunt, “Right here.”

She grimaced when the candle went in two inches. He wiggled the candle back and forth a moment before pulling away. On the tip of his candle was a clear liquid. He raised it up so she could see, “Success. Your body is responding, but your hole is too tight. We shall continue by getting the hole to relax. If it can’t accept my candle, it could never accept my Master’s shaft.”

“How...how big is he?”

He contemplated how to show her. He’d seen his master’s erection; was it as thick as her arm or leg? “Hold out your arm. Make a fist. There, that is the size.”

Her head shook back and forth slowly as her brain tried to comprehend what was going to happen to her. “I could never…”

“Oui, you can. I have seen it done many times. Not with my master, of course, but women give birth to babies, and they are bigger around are they not? You were made for this. Now, let’s continue to loosen you.”

He placed his head at her opening and she watched in curiosity of what he might do.

“When a woman’s hole is not loose, the man’s tongue can help her muscles relax, like so.”

The tip of his small tongue licked from the bottom of her slit up to her clitoris in one go. She didn’t seem to react much, which he found a bit insulting. When he had been a man and pleasured women with his mouth, they would scream and shutter under him. He was of course much smaller now; the face of a candelabra was a fraction of the size of that of a human. He took a deep breath and eased the entirety of his face along her folds. Her breath immediately quickened.

He pulled back slightly to ask,“Shall I do that again?”

Belle nodded and kept her eyes on him. He continued to stimulate her, sometimes long using strokes, sometimes small ones right at the opening where he would stick his tongue inside as far as it could go, sometimes latching onto her nub of nerves and suckling it. Her taste was slightly salty, more sweet as it was her body’s first time creating its elixir, making it the best he could remember having experienced. Her ass wiggled and more of the clear liquid started trickling from her.

“Now, mon amour. I see your hole is hungry; look how it pulses. Let’s see how the candle goes in now.” He looked at his hands and chose the longer of the two to penetrate her.

This time, he kept pushing after the first two inches went in as she didn’t seem to have any pain. In fact, she moaned lightly as he kept pushing until the whole candle was inside up to his wrist. He removed the candle nearly all the way out, seeing it covered in her clear liquid and no hint of blood, for which he was glad. If breaking the curse was to be fulfilled by his master, then taking her innocence had to be the doing of the Beast. Seeing that it hadn’t hurt her, Lumiere increased the pace of pushing the candle in and out of her, listening to the hitching in her throat, watching as her head went back as she closed her eyes to feel it. He was very tempted to add a second candle, but again, that was an honor meant for his master. Instead, he licked her as he continued to assault her cunt. Soon enough, a whining noise came from Belle’s lips, indicating the arrival of the first orgasim of her young life. She collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

Lumiere knew his master was already there, having felt his warm breath as he stood over them, watching Belle’s ecstasy. “I think she is ready for you.”

Belle's eyes shot open, but she was still reeling too much from the new sensations to move.

“What should I do?” The Beast asked.

“What feels natural. What do you instinctively want to do?”

Belle realized that the Beast was hesitant and that Lumiere was directing him in his actions, “Please, you don’t have to do this. Don’t do as he says.”

“Quiet. Just because he is telling me how doesn’t mean I do not want this. You are the most beautiful creature my eyes have ever beheld, and you might be the last I see before the Beast takes over my mind completely. I don’t have much time. I need this.” He motioned with his hand for Lumiere to move out from between her legs, “She smells so...I want to taste her.”

Lumiere climbed over Belle’s leg and moved to her side where he could stimulate her breast as he watched his Master begin.

The Beast lay his torso on the end of the bed, his head coming between her still spread legs. He pulled her down to him and raised her hips with his paws so that her cunt was even with his lips.

Belle’s head was now closer to Lumiere and he saw her start to shake in panic. He went to her ear to sooth her, “Mon Cherie, remember how my tongue felt on you. My master will feel ten times better.”

What Lumiere didn’t realize was that his master’s tongue was covered in tiny barbs that gave more friction. Belle jolted up at his first lick and grabbed onto the Beast’s horns. She didn’t say to stop so it must have felt pleasurable for her. Lumiere moved down to where he could see his master’s neck working, heard the squelching sound of the moisture as his tongue worked her folds. The Beast must have found her entrance, for at one point he moved his head in such a way as to spear her with his tongue as deep as it could go and she squealed. Lumiere wasn’t sure if the act had broken her hymen and that’s why she cried out, but his Master started moving his head to spear her over and over again, then went back to lapping up her juices.

“You’re doing wonderfully.” Lumiere encouraged his pupil.

“Her taste is amazing.” The Beast’s voice thrummed between her legs.

After a while, the Beast ceased using his tongue and Belle released his horns as she fell back against the bed, breathing heavily. The Beast stared down at Belle, watching as her breasts rose and fell as her breath came in uneven intervals. With a low rumble in his throat, the Beast inched up Belle’s torso and brought a claw to her breast, flicking her left nipple. When it responded by puckering, the Beast took his whole paw and lightly smacked the breast to watch it bounce.

“What did you do that for?” Belle’s head shot up as she yelled at him.

“You will remain silent.” The Beast growled back.

“I don’t appreciate pain. Don’t do it again.”

A loud smack came at the Beast striking her right breast with more force than the first. “You have no say. You are mine.” With that he lowered his head to latch onto a nipple, using his other paw to massage her other breast. It seemed so small in his large paw. In fact, he could take her whole breast into his mouth if he wanted.

Lumiere returned to Belle’s ear, speaking words of encouragement in letting his Master partake of her body. He watched as a tear ran down her cheek.

“Master, she won’t stay lubricated if she is not given pleasure. Rub her cunt as you feast at her breast. Perhaps insert a candle.” He took off one of his candles and handed it to his master.

“Can...you show me how?” The Beast stuttered.

“Of course, Maitre.”

Belle sat back up to watch what was happening, even putting the pillows under her shoulders so she didn’t have to use so much effort to sit up. Lumiere figured she had succumbed to the fact that this was going to happen, so she might as well enjoy it.

“Lick her once more, suck on the ball of nerves at the top of her slit. That is called the clit.” Lumiere instructed.

He watched as the Beast grasped both of Belle’s thighs to spread her for better access. He lowered his head and gave a few licks, then sucked on her clit harshly, causing her to cry out. She tried to push away his head by pulling on his fur; he batted her arms away and growled. She placed her arms back at her sides.

“Gently, Master. Suckle her clit like a babe suckles a tit.”

As he did so, Belle’s breath started coming in spurts again.

“Good, now, take the candle. Slide it up and down her slit, make sure it is covered in her juices, and slowly begin to slide it into her.”

It took a moment for the Beast to find the hole, but once he did, he slid it in nearly seven inches, causing Belle to moan.

“That’s far enough, Master. We don’t want to find her limits just yet. For now, work it in and out of her. There is a place on the roof of her channel that will cause her much pleasure if you can find it. Rub the candle along the top; she’ll let you know when you’ve found it.”

Try as he might, the Beast couldn’t find the spot with the candle, although Belle seemed to be enjoying the search if the hitched breaths coming from her mouth were any indication.

“You said the spot is at the top of her channel?” The Beast asked. “I haven’t found it.”

“Why not try your finger?” Lumiere suggested. Belle’s eyes widened at the thought and she shook her head, but he reminded her, “The finger is still not as large as his phallus, which will be in you tonight. Let him work you up to it.”

She reluctantly nodded, hoping their way would be less painful. She had been feeling amazing things so far, when the Beast wasn’t smacking her.

Lumiere observed how quickly his Master placed his paw to her mound and began to fiercely rub, to which Belle responded with obvious discomfort. He stilled all actions and looked to his mentor.

“Slowly, Maitre, take one finger and glide it around. Lay your head near her heart; hear how her pulse changes. Feel her breaths, play her as if you were stroking a harp. Listen to the music she makes when you touch where she likes. Both her breasts and cunt together will bring her to ecstasy.”

Knowing that the Beast’s fingers were wider than his candles by at least half an inch, Lumiere anticipated the moment when the digit would find its mark. The Beast returned his lips to lazily suck on a nipple as he stroked her. It seemed to surprise him when he found the tip of his finger stopped by the opening of her womb as he raised his head to look down at what his paw was doing. He started easing it into her; she breathed in deeply, closing her eyes to the feeling of the gradual intrusion. The Beast’s paw wasn’t that different from a human’s. It had pads, like a wolf or lynx but long digits like a man. Unlike a man, though, was a retractable claw at the tip of each digit. Both Belle and Lumiere held their breath when the Beast continued to insert his finger into her, very slowly.

“I feel her pulsing on my finger.” The Beast said in awe once it was fully within her.

Lumiere was so distracted by watching the length of the finger moving inside her that he almost didn’t hear him, “Oui, at the top then, if you turn your finger and do a ‘come hither’ movement, you might find it. It will feel a bit different than the rest of the flesh, kind of like a hard sponge.”

The Beast twisted his wrist so that the pad of his finger was facing upwards to do the movement as Lumiere suggested. It didn’t take long for him to find it, making Belle throw her body back into the pillows. Soon she was lifting her hips and convulsing uncontrollably, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her breath nearly stopping.

“Don’t stop.” Lumiere suggested to the Beast.

“Are you sure…?”

At his nod, the beast kept going, noticing the fur of his paw was becoming wet from her arousal. It smelled incredible and he went to lick her again.

“No, wait. You will need her very wet when you enter her. She is ready.”

The Beast moved so his full body was on the bed, causing it to dip from his weight. “What way should it be done?”

Lumiere said, ‘Hold her hips as you did when drinking from her, but this time low so that your member can work inside.”

The Beast did as he was instructed; he raised on his knees in the bed and grasped Belle’s thighs, just below her buttocks. Belle used her hands to wrap into the bedsheets to steady herself. At this angle her torso was in the air and only her shoulders and head were on the bed.

“Angle your shaft to her hole with one hand and stimulate her clit with the other as you start feeding it inside.”

The Beast must have found the entrance of her vagina as her breaths nearly stopped and she squeezed her eyes shut with the sensation of being filled. Lumiere took his opportunity to ease Belle’s pain by distracting her through suckling her nipples, which at her current angle were easy to access. She hitched a breath, causing her breast to bump into his head; his candle on his head was still lit and the wax spilt down on her skin, causing red welts to appear. He could hear his master whispering, “Yes, yes” as more and more of his shaft was accepted by her body.

“Lumiere, is the whole thing supposed to go in? I can’t push any more and there is a lot still out?” The Beast inquired.

Raising his head from his task, Lumiere moved around to get a better view. With his Master’s hips holding Belle’s weight above him, Lumiere could easily move below them to see what the Beast meant. Sure enough, about six inches of the Beast’s phallus was still outside her body.

“Sometimes a woman’s body has to gradually adjust to a man’s size. Granted, you not being a man, perhaps this is as much as she can take. You’ll only know once you find a pace. Start moving in and out; she may still yet take more.”

When the Beast pulled out, some of the juices her body had created escaped, dripping upon Lumiere below. He noticed there were clear and red dots on his candles and the bedsheets, proving Belle was no longer a virgin. He couldn’t stop himself from licking both liquids off himself nor to move as more dripped on him as his Master began to piston within her. He opened his mouth, waiting to taste more of her virgin blood. Had Lumiere a phallus of his own, it would surely be standing at attention as he watched the massive shaft intrude her slight body. More of the Beast's shaft did enter her, until barely two inches were left.

“Yes, Master. You are doing magnificently. Hear how she is no longer resisting, her hips are moving in time with your rhythm as you glide in and out. Take your paw, feel her soft skin beneath you. Worship her breasts. See how they bounce in time with your ferocity? Reach down, feel the wetness between you.” Lumiere encouraged the Beast, who followed his instructions precisely.

Belle’s voice could be heard huffing out when the Beast’s fingers reached her sex. Either out of pain or to feel a better angle, Belle pulled herself up and held onto the Beast by his horns. She curled her head into his neck, closing her eyes as she breathed in time with his thrusts. Lumiere moved to the far end of the bed to get the best view of their coupling. The Beast’s rutting seemed to be a steady pace that would never end. Belle gave a keen wail, giving in to an intense orgasim. Her body relaxed so much that the Beast had to catch her before she fell completely backwards. He moved down with her, laying her fully down while still buried within her.

“This angle will give you more access to her. She may be able to take you fully.” Lumiere encouraged.

The Beast pulled back, and looked down at Belle, “Look at me.”

She flashed her eyes open but quickly shut them again when he began to move.

“Look at me!”

She did so but contorted her face as she felt her body fill inch by inch more than she had ever experienced. It wasn’t painful exactly, more of a pushing feeling, as if what he was pushing into her had only one place to go and her body fought the intrusion but was losing.

When he was fully sheathed, the Beast stayed still a moment, staring intensely into her eyes. He raised a paw to stroke her cheek, noticing the stains of tears she had been shedding. Lowering his head, he kissed her. She stopped breathing for a moment, confused by the intimate action. At the Beast’s persistence, she opened her lips to him.

Observing them, Lumiere wondered what kissing the fur must be like and if the Beast’s tusks jutted into her cheeks.

They kissed for a while, long enough so that her breathing started to slow to a normal pace. The Beast held the weight of his torso on his right arm, then used his left paw to fondle a breast. Belle's eyes fluttered as she stared at him.

“Look down, where we are joined.” The Beast ordered Belle, and when he saw her comply, he started pulling out of her, “See what you have taken within you.”

Lumiere watched his Master’s phallus extracting from her cunt, but at her gasp, he looked towards Belle’s face. Her eyes were wide and her head started to shake in denial of how her body could have fit something so monstrous within her. Quickly her eyes slammed shut and her body stiffened as the Beast did not pull fully out but began pressing back in. Instinctually, Belle wrapped her arms and legs around the Beast’s torso with as much strength as she could as he began to return again and again to her.

Lumiere could see the intensity of his master’s thrusts, hear the squelching of moisture created through their joining. Belle could no longer hold back her voice as she gave a continuous wail through the pounding she was receiving. Eventually, Belle lost the strength to hold on and fell back to the bed. Lumiere breathed heavily at watching the ripples of Belle’s breast as they jiggled in time to his Master’s strokes. He himself had never entered a woman so violently; he pondered what it must feel like both for his Master being sheathed in such a tight channel and for Belle being invaded by something not intended for someone so petite. Lumiere could tell when his Master had climaxed as the Beast gave a large growl and spurts of liquid began escaping Belle’s cunt onto the sheets.

So as to not crush her with his massive body, the Beast flipped onto his back, his cock still within Belle as she lay atop him while they both tried to catch their breath.

“Lumiere, I am still a Beast.”

At hearing the despair in his master’s voice, Lumiere assured him, “This was the first time, for both of you. Perhaps trying again will bring more pleasure for her. Did you find it stimulating?”

The Beast ran his paw through Belle’s hair, “It was unlike anything. I can’t believe I’ve never done it before. How soon can I do it again?”

Lumiere looked at Belle’s still labored breathing, her eyes staring at nothing. She didn’t seem to be crying any more. “If you are still rigid, you can do it as many times as you like.”

Belle groaned at hearing this and slightly moved her right leg, but didn’t appear to have the strength.

‘Ah,” the Beast gave a throaty breath, “I can feel her insides squeezing me, even as we are still.”

Lumiere grinned, “Now you can understand why it had been part of my profession to supply the court with ladies.”

Instinctually, the Beast started rocking his hips. Belle whimpered but didn’t move.

“It seems the girl has momentarily lost the effort to participate,” Lumiere began, “Why don’t you sit up and move back against the headboard. Hold her by the waist and you can move her upon you. And it will be easier to feast on her luscious breasts.”

The Beast did as Lumiere suggested, and in doing so, some of his shaft slipped out of Belle, the feeling making her moan and grab a hold of his shoulders. Grasping her by the waist, the Beast pulled her back down upon him; she leaned her head back and a silent cry hitched in her throat.

“Master,” Lumiere cautioned his pupil, “Stay still a moment. Belle, look in his eyes.”

She slowly raised her eyes to look up at the Beast, biting her lip in feeling the fullness below. “They are blue.”

“Yes, the eyes of a man, a man trapped in a monsterous form. He wants to be free. We’re hoping that making love to you is the key to this freedom,” Lumiere cooed. “Are you in pain?”

Belle closed her eyes and tilted her head as if she were trying to listen for something, then shook her head. “I’m sore. I feel very full.”

Lumiere laughed, “That’s to be expected by any amount of lovemaking, especially for your first time. What else do you feel? Something good, no?”

Belle sighed and nodded, “Beyond description.”

“Then let him bring you that feeling again.”

“Love me.” The Beast pleaded. He raised a paw to cup the side of her face, causing her eyes to shoot back to his.

Lumiere saw Belle take a deep breath and shift, easing herself willingly down upon his master. Her eyes closed and she held on to the Beast’s shoulders, finding a slow pace that brought her pleasure. The Beast angled his head down and placed kisses along the side of her neck as she writhed upon him. When her body sank down upon his shaft and her pelvis rested fully against his, she paused and again held tight to him. When he couldn’t resist any longer, the Beast rocked his hips against her. She cried out but moved her body down onto him. Belle moved an arm to grasp his head as his kisses continued along her throat, fully giving herself over to the moment.

In awe, Lumiere watched as his master’s body began to shrink, the mahogany fur covering his body melting away to reveal pale skin. Belle, her eyes closed, must have felt a difference for she began to rut against him without abandon with his cock now normal sized. The man realized what had happened and immediately latched on to Belle’s mouth in long kisses of gratitude. Belle herself was lost in the moment and didn’t realize until after her climax that something had changed.

The man brought his hand before his eyes, examining it as if for the first time. He then took his hand to Belle’s breast, groping it to see how much easier it was to fondle her at this more congenial size. Belle seemed to like the difference as well, as she delicately ran her fingers down the skin of his chest. She even glanced below to where their bodies connected and sighed at seeing his shaft was a more amiable size.

Her eyes showed surprise as well at noticing another man in the room. Not only had the Beast been turned, so had Lumiere. Lumiere was pleased to find he had not aged, as his Master had. The Master had been a young lad, barely fourteen, when the curse was enacted; now, he had the strapping visage of a soldier with muscles stout and trim. A glance in the mirror hanging on the wall proved that Lumiere was as he had been before the transformation; well into his prime, but still had a full head of auburn locks. And his most masculine feature was still fully functioning as it stood straight towards his navel.

“Master, if you please, let me fuck her.”

In gratitude for breaking the curse this way being Lumiere’s idea to begin with, the man flipped Belle onto her back and pulled out of her, “Be my guest. You are the Master of such things. I will enjoy watching.”

Belle shyed back and shook her head, “Please. The curse is broken. Isn’t that enough?”

Lumiere was angry as he crawled over to her on the bed, “I gave you pleasure, no? And I felt nothing as I did so because I was metal. A candlestick. Ten years, I have been rusting, waiting for the curse to be lifted. Ten years without the touch of a woman. Now it is my turn.” Lumiere scowled and reached for her arm and she pulled it out of his grasp.

Sensing Belle might fight back now that teeth and claw were no longer a threat, the Master put a hand against her chest and forced her to lay back, “Lumiere has a point. He is the reason I am no longer a Beast. He deserves pleasure too.”

Belle still used her arms to try to push Lumiere away and the man who was once a creature now acted like a beastly man; he grabbed both her wrists and held them above her head. She could do nothing but whimper as she watched the older man touch her.

The feel of her softness pleased Lumiere as he ran his fingers along her neck, down the sides of her breasts, then to his destination, the nub between her curls. They were still moist from the Beast’s joining. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked, enjoying the way Belle’s expression showed it was a perversion in her eyes.

“Has my Master ever heard of fellation?” Lumiere asked his pupil.

“No. What is it?” The young man’s voice was breathy, proving his own excitement.

Lumiere stood on the bed over Belle, then leaned down to pull Belle up onto her knees. Her eyes looked straight at his genitals as they were mere inches from her face at this level.

“You observed how her cunt had a mouth? Well, the mouth can feel just as good as the cunt.” He placed one of his hands at the base of his shaft and the other against her cheek, “Open that lovely mouth. If you try to bite me, you will not like it.”

Belle shook her head as his penis touched her lips. Lumiere pressed his member along the seam of her lips, and at her resistance he said, “Would you like me to show you how I can make your mouth open?”

She fearfully shook her head and opened her mouth. Lumiere knew he would have to do all the work and pushed his member in five inches. “Close your lips around it and suck.”

Belle closed her eyes and did as he said. Lumiere’s prick jerked at the feeling. “Loosen your lips but still hold them shut as I move within you.”

He went more slowly than was instinctual, mostly because he didn’t want to gag her. He looked towards his Master, who had moved to the side to be able to view Belle’s face, “Now some men only like this form of fucking. There is less chance of pregnancy. See how I am stroking slow, shallow movements? Some men like to go hard and fast, gagging the woman and emptying his seed down her throat.”

Lumiere watched how the Master’s human phallus was affected by his words as it straightened. “But I prefer to empty in a cunt.”

With that, Lumiere pushed Belle back onto the bed and spread her thighs wide. Belle’s tears did not affect his will to sink into her deeply. He took his time entering her, inch by inch, wanting to feel the grip of the first cunt he had felt in a decade. Despite having been violated by the Beast’s huge cock, her muscles still gripped him tightly. Typically, Lumiere would worship a woman, consider her desires, but a decade of forced abstinence and watching his Master all night incited a violence in him. The Beast had pounded in her with steady, rhythmic strokes; Lumiere was quick and savage in his need. He closed his eyes to the feeling, not wanting to see the anguish on Belle’s face. When he did open them, he saw that his Master had begun to fondle his cock as it was stimulated by the view.

“Master, use her mouth.”

The man shook his head, looking down on Belle with concern. It disappointed Lumiere as he would have liked to have watched. Instead, the Master did lean down to stroke Belle’s face, giving her soft words for her kindness in letting her body be the source of their release.

Despite her unwillingness, Belle’s body was responding in kind to Lumiere’s attention. Her breaths started to hitch in her throat and her breasts jiggled with the undulations of her chest. Her third orgasim of the night came well before Lumiere’s. The added moisture increased the suction noise made each time Lumiere pushed within her. Finally, when his climax did come, he pushed himself as far as he could within her to spill his seed. He relaxed his body on top of her, not caring that he might be crushing her as she squirmed under him.

She was able to remove herself from him but found herself stopped before she could leave the bed, trapped in the younger man’s arms. He held her back against his chest and breathed into her hair, “I must have you again.”

Trying to get away, she fell onto her knees, but this just allowed him to enter her from behind. Had he been still in the form of the Beast, in this position his member would have pushed up into her guts. As it were, this angle let him deeply penetrate her and hit spots within her that made her collapse her head into the bed and just let it happen. His human form didn’t have the same stamina as the Beast, so soon he was spilling his seed inside her. He didn’t collapse in exhaustion as his mentor had. Instead, he made sure Belle lay comfortably on the bed as he held her to him, his deflated cock nestled between her buttocks.

While their bodies relaxed from their exertion, voices could be heard coming closer to the door. It seemed the entire residents of the castle had been transformed and were trying to find their Master to see how it had been done.

The Master rose to lock the door and was halfway across the room when the door opened. A stocky man with a curled mustache looked with shock within. He apparently did not expect to see his employer unclothed.

“Cogworth, shut the door. Tell everyone we will discuss this in the morning.”

At the Master’s command, Cogsworth quickly retreated.

While he was at the door, Belle had curled herself into a tight ball, her arms wrapped around her knees as she stared into space. “What, you didn’t want to share me with him too?”

“As far as I am concerned, no. No one needs to know how the curse was lifted. They will assume it had to do with you, of course, but they don’t need details.”

“What will become of me? Am I now a whore?” A sob escaped her lips, “No one will want to marry me.”

He moved to sit on the bed beside her, “Do not concern yourself with your future. You shall have every need cared for. You have done so much for me and my people. I could never repay you enough. That being said, you are still my captive and can never leave.” He softly ran his fingers down her spine, “And it will be very difficult, I think, for me to keep my hands off you.”

Belle physically shivered, and it wasn’t out of fear. She closed her eyes again as she hoped he would not reject her request, “Please don’t share me. Please not with Lumiere.”

He looked down on the still sleeping older man, “Yes. I was unaware of his appetites; though if it weren’t for them, we would be unchanged. But I swear, he will not touch you again.”

Belle nodded. Then turning to him, she asked, “I don’t know what to call you. Since you are no longer the Beast, what’s your name?”

“Adam. My name is Prince Adam.”


End file.
